


Home Safe

by ellerkay



Series: Bad Romance [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Krycek escorts Mulder home after Scully's kidnapping. Later, Mulder discovers Krycek's betrayal.Set during S2E6, "Ascension." The fourth in a series showcasing the times Mulder and Krycek had sex during seasons 1-7, written to fit as closely as possible into the cracks of canon. Each story is fairly self-contained.





	Home Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This story's title is taken from Skinner's line in this episode, when he tells Krycek, "Make sure [Mulder] gets home safely."

“I can find my own apartment,” Mulder snapped. Krycek was walking down the hall in his building with him, following half a step behind.

“Skinner said to get you home safely,” Krycek said. “Right now, I don’t trust you not to run off and do something crazy.”

Mulder shook his head angrily as he reached his door. He shoved his key into the lock and twisted it viciously.

“What did that lock ever do to you?” Krycek asked.

Mulder stomped into his apartment, pulling off his suit jacket and throwing it over a chair. Krycek followed, closing the door behind him.

“I can’t believe Skinner won’t let me help,” Mulder fumed, pacing. “He knows I know this case better than anyone. He knows I have to find her.”

“He also knows you’re emotionally compromised and sleep-deprived,” Krycek said. “You need a break.”

Mulder stopped pacing and looked at him, for the first time since they’d left the conference room. After a second he closed the distance between them, pushing Krycek none too gently against the door, their bodies flush. He could hear Krycek’s breath catch.

“I’m home, you know,” Mulder said. “You can leave.”

Krycek swallowed and shook his head, staring into Mulder’s face. “I want to make sure you’re okay.”

“Is _that_ want you want?”

Krycek half-laughed. “Well…not exclusively.” He gave Mulder a look that was all bedroom eyes, and Mulder leaned in to kiss him, hard. Krycek made a small, surprised noise at the roughness, but he was kissing Mulder right back. Mulder scraped his teeth against Krycek’s lips and shoved his tongue into Krycek’s mouth and Krycek moaned loudly, fisting a hand in Mulder’s hair and rubbing up against him.

Mulder shoved Krycek’s suit jacket off his shoulders. Krycek loosened his tie and pulled it over his head as Mulder tore his shirt open. He heard a button land on the floor somewhere, but Krycek didn’t bat an eye. He was unfastening Mulder’s pants and wrapping his hand around Mulder’s cock, pulling him to hardness with short tugs. Krycek’s mouth was open slightly and Mulder leaned in to kiss him again, palming Krycek’s cock through his pants.

Krycek moaned wantonly. “Bed?” he said breathlessly, when Mulder let him up for air. Mulder shook his head.

“I don’t have one,” he said. “Guess I’ll have to fuck you right up against the door.”

Krycek’s eyes were dilated. “Guess so,” he said, voice strained with need.

Mulder pulled away and went to the bathroom to get some lube and a condom. When he came back, Krycek was naked, back to the room, legs spread and hands already bracing on the doorframe.

Mulder pulled his shirt and tie off fast, not bothering to remove his pants, and came up behind Krycek, sliding an arm around his waist. He dipped his head to bite down on Krycek’s shoulder. Krycek gasped, hips jerking.

“You know I don’t need prep,” he said, voice breathy.

In the mood he was in – and, after his experience the last time – Mulder wasn’t inclined to argue. He ripped open the condom and slid it on, then slicked himself up.

“Tell me if it hurts too much,” he said, positioning his cock.

“It won’t – oh, _fuck_.” Krycek groaned as Mulder slid into him. He was tight, but not too tight, and from his panting breaths and the eager way he was pushing back, Mulder guessed it didn’t hurt too much.

When he was all the way in, Mulder made himself pause, giving Krycek a moment to adjust. After a few seconds, though, Krycek squirmed impatiently.

“Move,” he said. “It’s fine.”

So Mulder let his hips snap forward a couple times and Krycek cried out, his head dropping forward.

“Yeah, yeah,” he moaned, and Mulder wondered if any of his neighbors could hear him. Krycek wasn’t exactly quiet.

Not that Mulder cared, right now, if the whole building was listening.

He put his arm around Krycek’s waist again and pulled him close, fucking into him with short, hard thrusts, kissing and biting Krycek’s neck and shoulders. He didn’t let a sound escape his lips except for harsh breaths. Krycek made more than enough noise for the both of them, moans and cries that turned into needy sounds as Mulder went faster. His hips worked as he tried to meet Mulder’s thrusts, and he came, untouched, with a guttural sound, Mulder following him silently right over the edge.

“Oh, fuck,” Krycek muttered. “Oh, fuck.” He laughed, almost a giggle. “Your angry sex really hits the spot.”

Mulder pulled out of him slowly, and went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror for a moment, feeling hollow. The sex hadn’t made him feel any better, though he wasn’t even sure he’d expected it to. He’d had to do _something_ , and Alex was there. Mulder wondered if Alex felt used. He hadn’t seemed to mind – to put it mildly – but…

Krycek appeared in the doorway behind him, holding his clothes in a pile over his arm. “Mind if I wash up?”

“No,” Mulder said, and left Krycek to it.

Back in the living room, Mulder pulled his shirt back on, without bothering to button it. He sat down on the couch. Part of him thought that he should probably have a talk with Alex at some point; whatever this was between them, it obviously wasn’t going away, no matter how many times Mulder resolved this time would be the last. Maybe a friends with benefits situation wouldn’t be so bad. Or more. Did he even want more? Mulder wasn’t sure.

That train of thought drifted away, crowded out by _Scully’s gone, kidnapped, have to find her, have to do **something** ,_ the same endless refrain that had been pounding through his skull, blanketing his brain, ever since he heard her message on his answering machine. The sex had distracted him briefly, but it was back with a vengeance, now.

“Now you should be able to get some sleep, huh?” Krycek had reappeared, looking fairly neat for someone who’d just gotten fucked into a wall. He was straightening his tie. Mulder looked at him; he’d almost forgotten he was there.

“Sure,” Mulder agreed, distantly.

“I’d better get back.” Krycek clapped him on the shoulder and looked earnestly at him. “Don’t worry. You know it’s all hands on deck when an agent goes missing. And tomorrow, you can come back refreshed and help us out.”

Mulder nodded. Krycek gave him a small smile, and then he was gone.

After staring around the silent room for a few minutes, Mulder put _Plan 9 From Outer Space_ into his VCR, lay down on the couch, and looked up at the ceiling, reciting the familiar words along with the movie.

***

Mulder opened the ashtray in Krycek’s car, and slowly picked up a cigarette butt. His blood felt like ice water in his veins when he saw the brand.

Morley’s. Of course.

_“I told you, I believe in your work. I want to know what you’ve seen. What you know.”_

The tram operator’s disappearance. Krycek alone with Duane Barry before he died…

Mulder slammed the ashtray drawer shut and rested his head on the steering wheel, in an agony of embarrassment. How could he have been so stupid? Seduced with no effort by a pretty face and pretend hero-worship. He’d fallen for it hook, line, and sinker. So thoroughly that he’d been starting to wonder if they _meant_ something to each other, or might, someday.

Krycek was well-trained, that was for sure. Mulder had been so certain that Krycek was, at a minimum, attracted to him. But that must have been just part of his act.

Mulder laughed, bitterly. And then he thought of Scully, and anger chased the embarrassment away. He started the car and peeled out, heading for home. He was going to write a report Skinner couldn’t sweep under the rug.

It wouldn’t, exactly, be a complete report. But it would be enough.

***

After his meeting with Skinner and the revelation that Krycek had disappeared, Mulder left the Bureau for the day, on Skinner’s orders. Shouldn’t have admitted he’d worked on the report all night; but, it was too late. Mulder went home like Skinner said to, even though there was no Krycek to make sure he did as he was told.

 _Krycek was gone._ He must have realized Mulder would find the cigarette butts. Or, he was just done with his assignment? Mulder felt sick and hollow, even worse than the first shock of realization at Krycek’s betrayal. Denied the opportunity to confront Krycek, his anger had boiled away, replaced by humiliation. Again he wondered, how could he have trusted Alex so easily? He’d been so sure they had some kind of connection…

Mulder got a beer from the fridge. He’d already opened it and taken a sip before he remembered it was one of the ones Krycek had brought the other day. Mulder paused and considered dumping it down the drain, or possibly throwing the bottle against a wall, but finally decided he might as well drink it. It was the one good thing Krycek had left him.

Mulder wondered if he would ever see Krycek again. His anger flared again, sudden and hot, and he squeezed his free hand into a fist.

He hoped they’d meet again one day. And if Krycek knew what was good for him, he’d pray that they never did.

**Author's Note:**

> This time, Mulder didn't even think it was worth mentioning that he wasn't ever going to sleep with Krycek again, it was so obvious to him. Guess again, buster.


End file.
